The Secretary
by RY2607
Summary: Isabella Swan, one secretary to Edward Masen. It doesn't matter if you sinned. You know you'll never step out of line and you'll remain as his secretary...nothing more nothing less.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:Stephanie Meyer created the twilight universe. The following story is in use of her property not intending to set flames.**

**Cheesy and naughty in one. Some of the contents can be offending so read at your own caution. ****Swearing and lemons ahead.**  


**Hope you'll read it, like it, follow it, favourite it and review it?**

**28/08/2013**

* * *

Disembarking my way from office towards home was stressful, especially knowing that bills were piling up on that little table at home, sitting there, waiting for me to face my financial troubles.

Despite so, I wrapped myself tighter in my coat and scarf as I walked the blocks from work to home.

I checked the mail box to see if there was any more mail waiting for me, and it so happened that my life was ending right here.

Inside the unopened envelop I knew was my eviction notice. I haven't paid my rents for two months with similar previous history. My landlord was a decent guy, but anything to do with money he was a heartless bastard.

My shoulders slumped down as my day just got worse.

I threw my eviction into my bag and continued my way into the apartment that I will soon call ex-home.

The feeling of hunger started from the back of my stomach and growled loudly. I patted my stomach and marched on to my door.

My meals as of late had not been the most nutritious, mainly water, coffee from the office and French bread sticks which were on sale at my local bakery. I didn't dare go into the supermarkets until necessary so that I could avoid seeing sale deals which normally led to me spending more money than I budgeted

Begrudgingly I slid my key into the lock and walked into a dark and slightly cold apartment. With it being September, it wouldn't be long before the apartment was truly colder than outside once I arrived home. Not that I would be there long enough to stick out the winter.

I quickly went to my answering machine to check whether there was any news from my brother.

The red digits in the display said that I have got one voice message since I left this morning.

I reached over the buttons and pressed play.

"Hello, this is Jane calling from The Volturi. I'm hoping to speak with Isabella Swan? Please call me back in the next 24 hours on this number. Thank you." No message from brother, but a hopeful call from a potential job.

When the message ended, I was hopeful that this potential part time job would give me extra income to spend and pay my rent.

I quickly dial back through this number, and a man called Alec answered.

He told me that I was hired, and would like me to start as soon as possible so that they could train me to wait the tables and other chores as a waitress at The Volturi Italian-European restaurant which was a high end catering establishment. I agreed straight away.

Taking on this job meant that I lose several hours of sleep, but the financial aid it provided was a relief to my struggles.

Before I interviewed for this job I was reluctant on the idea seeing that I might end up less committed to my secretarial duties, but by the time I was a month behind my rent I was desperate for the money. So, with a heavy feeling on my shoulders I looked for part time jobs such as the waitressing at The Volturi and other similar establishments. By doing so I was breaking a company rule from Masen Inc. where full time employees were not allowed to seek part time work outside of company, but I was coming close to living in the streets, there was not a lot I could do other than hoping that I wouldn't bump into co-workers whilst working part time, hence why The Volturi's high end establishment was so perfect; no co-workers will be able to afford it, it was also exclusive, therefore the chances of running into colleagues were even more slim. If they happen to have booked on my nights, I was hoping that I could swap with another worker at The Volturi, which made it ever more the perfect choice to apply for.

That night after the phone call I enjoyed several slices of my French baguette with jam and was happy to stock up on some supplies from the corner shop, I foregone the bakery which I normally go for my French baguette after seven pm.

~T*S~

"Here are your ratatouille starters, sir and madam." I smiled as I placed their starter dishes onto their respective placemats.

"Your main course will be ready in about twenty minutes, if you have any problem please feel free to call me or any one of our waiters to assist in any requests. Enjoy." I tipped my head and walked swiftly into the kitchen for the next order.

It had been two months since I started waiting tables at The Volturi and already, there was spring to my steps and I felt less likely to faint any time due to malnutrition. I fed myself more regularly now that I had more cash in the bank. My rent was paid for and I was less likely to end up in the streets.

I usually spent the first half of the night waiting tables, and the other half at reception to take diners to their reserved tables.

Looking through the already seated list, I saw a few regulars who came into The Volturi almost once a week and a few customers whose name I never came across before, and one patron whose name was not on the list when I checked at the beginning of my night.

Edward Masen. Plus one (unnamed). Occupying balcony table. VIP. Last minute reservation. Seated at 6:43pm. Left premises at 7:28 pm.

Edward Masen.

The name.

The Edward Masen.

Edward Masen, my boss.

Too bad my expectations forgot to include that my boss was wealthy enough to dine as a VIP at The Volturi. His social status was more than eligible to dine at an exclusive establishment.

I was his secretary for fucks sakes! I made his appointments!

How could I have been so careless to have _overlooked_ this. _How many times have you called up to make reservations at The Volturi for him? _I questioned myself frustratingly.

...

None.

That had me questioning myself.

Maybe...

This Edward Masen was not my boss, the Edward Masen?

I went through my head and thought back over the night and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. I had definitely not seen any familiar faces, or else I would have been running for the hills, hiding behind employee toilets by now to hide it out.

And surely, he would have busted me as soon as he saw me. Right?

Surely.

I would have been fired right on the spot for infidelity to the company- ish.

Fuck!

What do I do?

_May be, it isn't him. You've never booked here before. If he IS a VIP he would have made you make reservations for him long before. Now calm yourself down and serve!_

With that thought and a heavy feeling on my shoulders for the rest of the night, I continued my waitress job and tried very hard to conceal my concern over my better pay full time secretary job which also came with my very own eye candy boss, Edward Masen.

~T*S~

The next day at the office my boss was not there.

He was at a conference meeting outside of the states for the week and a half.

He never mentioned a word until I received the email on that morning which he informed me of his own schedule.

Fuck! Swan, when did you start to suck so bad at your secretary duties to allow your own boss to see fit to organise his own time?

~T*S~

For the next week, I had managed to mess up two important documents and leaked one of the confidential files into the company's file system.

My boss was not happy.

From: EMasen

To: ISwan

Subject: EXPLAIN

Miss Swan,

Please EXPLAIN to me, as to why I find one of the most confidential file of the year available in the company's main domain?

* / *

From: ISwan

To: EMasen

Subject: Re:EXPLAIN

Mr Masen,

There is no excuse to my appalling performance. It is a careless mistake.

IT department manager, Mike Newton has already taken the file back from the general reach of the rest of the company. There has been no recorded downloads of the file. All company IT accounts has been given a sweep over, and there has not been a single download detected.

I am sorry Mr Masen.

* / *

From: EMasen

To: ISwan

Subject: Risk

Miss Swan,

You are on thin ice. I have noticed recently that your performance has _indeed_ been appalling.

I expect better things than that from you.

If there is anything wrong, do not hesitate to contact the employee counsellor.

* / *

Well my boss thought I was turning into a nut case.

At least I wasn't fired yet.

Fuck!

_May be I really shouldn't have taken on the job at The Volturi._

~T*S~

On the night before my boss was due back at work, as usual, I waited tables at The Volturi.

Business was slow and the atmosphere was clam.

But that was the calm before the storm.

Low and behold, Mr Edward Masen sat in his VIP reserved balcony seat and I delivered him his starter.

I was too concentrated on carrying food up flights of stairs that I paid minimum attention to all other details.

Patron identity included.

"Here's your risotto al Barolo...Sir." I was stunned for a minute as I recognised his face for the first time that evening and his plate of food was frozen in mid air.

"Miss Swan." He nodded his head. Then his eyes went from the frozen plate in mid air up my arms into my eyes, back to the plate onto the table, indicating that I should set down his food.

Fuck!

I quickly set the food down, told him to call if needs be, bobbed my head without the usual dignity of nodding the head and scrambled my way down the stairs.

The Volturi suddenly seemed liked it was on fire. Everywhere I go seemed to be burning and caused the feeling of unease to flutter up my chest, making me pace all over the place, trying to find a spot where I could shelter from the inferno burning inside and somewhat flames from the outside in the form of Edward Masen's following eyes.

I checked the reservation list as soon as I was manning the reception area. I wondered who he had making his reservations because he surely didn't ask me, even though he directed me into making a few reservations for the following week.

And there again, it says last minute reservation.

It said:

Edward Masen. Table for one. Occupying balcony table. VIP. Last minute reservation. Seated at 7:28pm. Left premises...

The last part has yet to be filled in as he was still fucking in the building.

Scaring the flying shit out of me.

Edward Masen had paid for his bill half an hour after he finished his main, but remained in his VIP balcony seat well into eleven o'clock. Until he left, he was one of the only few along with a couple occupying a normal floor table in the premises.

Every time I directed people to their seats from the reception I felt glaring eyes on me and I didn't dare check into the balcony range.

The Volturi was no perfect choice. It was fucking hell.

~T*S~

The next day at the office was calm.

Everyone was either smiling as usual or miserable as hell as normal.

Mr Masen was in and out of the boardroom constantly, catching up what he missed due to his business trip outside of the states.

He nodded his head and greeted me as usual when he first spotted me in the office.

Everything seemed extraordinarily normal.

It was like everything that should have been green was green, everything that should have been blue was blue and everything that should have been red was red.

But that was wrong!

Everything green should have been green, everything blue should have been blue, but everything red was a burning inferno like at The Volturi.

I've broken company rules, but Mr Masen had not called me into his office first thing to call me out on it. He clearly knew who I was when I was waiting the tables. He called me by my name!

I was immensely confused by his behaviour. As far as I knew, he didn't have a generous personality towards his workers. Everything and everyone have to be perfect without committing a single thing out of line. It annoyed him greatly once when I dropped three sugar cubes in his coffee instead of his usual two.

Ever since that day he had his coffee black. Every single morning.

Whilst the world seemed to be spinning on its right axis that day, my fingers constantly scrambled across the keyboard, allowing me to concentrate on work and the phone was ringing off the hook since word has got out that Mr Masen was back in town.

Home time came too soon and I spent a further half an hour at the office trying to tie everything together before I left for the day and then head for The Volturi.

My timing was tight and I was left with just under an hour to head home and change and rush for The Volturi's as I was wrapping myself up in my scarf and coat.

"Miss Swan, may I have a word?" Came from my intercom machine.

There it was, the summon.

I trembled for a minute before hastily removing my scarf and coat to dump them back in the corner and make my way into his office.

Mr Masen's office was big and it took me a few extra steps in order to make the way from the door to directly in front of his desk.

He stared at me mercilessly.

I sucked in my bottom lip hoping to stop it from shivering under his burning gaze.

"When are you preparing to quit?" He went straight for the kill.

"I was hoping to prolong this possibility as long as possible sir. I need the money." I hands wringed themselves to the back of my shirt and pinched the skin underneath. I needed the physical stimulation to keep myself sane.

"Here or there?" He asked.

"Pardon me sir, what do you mean? You're not firing me?" I asked.

He pinched the bridge in his nose and looked down the table.

"Are you quitting your job here or over at Volturis?" He asked again and came back up to stare at me.

"If I have the choice, it would be to remain here as your secretary sir." I replied confidently, showing him as much fierce loyalty as possible.

"I'll give you this week to make your decision." He gestured with his hands that I was dismissed and turned his chair and thus his back on me, reading a file that rested on his lap.

I was safe, for now. I was still secretary to Mr Edward Masen.

My secretarial duty was still secure.

I made my way out as quietly as possible without the clinking of my heels; the empty office was eerily silent and echoed every one of the sounds made by my movements.

~T*S~

That night Edward Masen turned up at The Volturi again.

Table for one. Last minute reservation.

~T*S~

The next day at the office some emergency files of importance arrived for Mr Masen down at the lobby.

I went down to fetch it.

It was strange that the man gave me some funny expression as I took it out of his hands and he made me promise that it will get to Mr Masen as soon as possible and that I indeed pass the file on.

I gave a professional nod and answer before retreating back to the top floor.

The file rested on top of all other files through lunch until Mr Masen came back in the office from his lunch meeting.

I greeted him on his way in and followed him into his office with an update on his phone messages and the file.

Mr Masen gave the file a weird look but took it out of my hands nevertheless.

That was strange.

There was a look of contemplation on Mr Masen and he seemed very reluctant over taking the file.

May be he wasn't expecting it.

_What if it was a bomb?_ I suddenly thought.

Oh my god, I should have went over to the park and have it opened first, if it was a bomb. Minimal damage. Just little old Isabella Swan sacrificed. Maybe I will have some memorial made in remembrance for my brave act.

After some internal debate I swiftly swept the thought out of my mind. That was over the top dramatic.

~T*S~

Just like yesterday, Mr Masen called me into his office just as I was wrapping up to go.

"Miss Swan I understand that you have submitted your resignation at Volturis."He stated as he gestured with a nod of his head for me to take a seat.

"Yes sir. I did that last night. I was hoping to discuss this with you once your schedule slowed down a little later on in the week. I have submitted my resignation, but they would like me to continue for the rest of the month as they need to interview candidates and train them in my place. I'm hoping that you'll grant me the permission?"

"I'll get back to you about that-" _You funny bastard, what was a month of me helping there going to do?_ "–why did you take on the part time job?"

His sudden interest reeled me out of my thoughts.

"I needed the money." I confined in him.

"What will you do for money?" He asked.

"Honestly? As long as I don't hurt anyone and don't get into jail I'll be quite okay to do anything."

"Have sex with me." Confidence was rolling off him like waves.

I was speechless. My mind tried to formulate words and sentences whilst I was trying to figure out their meanings.

I pushed myself out of my chair and escaped the room whilst thoughts of the degrading offer were haunting my mind.

I grabbed my bag, scarf and coat out of the corner and rushed out of the building.

~T*S~

He ended up allowing me a month to finish my duties at The Volturi.

My duty to remain as his secretary was back in full force.

We never mentioned anything back to that night. But I received several phone messages from my brother.

Before the month has ended my bank account was as bare as I ever seen it.

I was in deep shit.

~T*S~

My diet changed from employee meals from The Volturi with fresh fruit and vegetables daily back to French bread sticks, without jam, with water and office coffee.

I struggled with organising Mr Masen's schedule without conflicting and compromising one or more engagement.

My mind was filled with worried thoughts and problems. Everything was not alright in my life and soon I would lose everything; my home, my life, my job, my boss and myself. My life was becoming more miserable everyday with the thinning of my waist line.

The amounts of paper cuts I endured were painful. And most of the time the papers were not even where they were supposed to be in a file.

In the months that followed, Mr Masen got more and more impatient with some of his requests.

He would explode here and there.

I was sure I would be out of job soon.

But I wasn't going to let that happen.

I stormed into his room one night once the office was empty and demanded that he state his offer.

~T*S~

The following Monday night I checked into the hotel reservation and let myself into the hotel's premium room on the top floor.

He was already waiting there. Whiskey bottle and glass in his hands

He asked if I wanted a drink and told me to take off my clothes.

Slowly, I dropped my bag on the nearby sofa and removed my coat but left my scarf on and timidly denied his offer for a drink.

"I'll be waiting in the room."

His eyes roamed up and down my body making me feel raw, especially from waist downward, even though I was very much covered.

At that same moment I spotted a bottle of Grey Goose behind his head in the bar.

He took the glass filled with whiskey through the opened door and swiftly closed the door to give me a little private time to prepare myself.

I went over to the bar and contemplated.

Once it's done, there was no going back. I stared at the vodka bottle and reached for it.

You're selling out your dignity and pride.

_And somewhat my innocence, if you ask- I'll be a sinful woman as soon as the deed is done._

But you're doing this for food and money and a continual roof over your head and theirs.

It doesn't matter if you sinned. You know you'll never step out of line and you'll remain as his secretary and possibly fuck partner, _nothing more nothing less_.

I took a glass out of their place and poured out some liquid courage. Contemplating some more.

_You're a month behind in rent again._

I gulped down some of the grey goose and allowed my bitter thoughts to come through along with the unpleasantness of the vodka.

The liquid rested in the pit of my stomach and caused my feeling of unease to go even further than it was. My stomach rumbled in shame and hunger.

_Liquid courage is a no then._

I hung my head in shame as to what I was about to do next, I didn't want to, and never dreamt of doing so in a million years, but I was there and it would be irrational to back out. There are too many problems going on to allow myself the precious little thing called dignity- and class.

_Last chance to back out._

Slowly, I unwrapped the scarf that was still hanging around my neck which had successfully covered me from his previous view onto the floor. I dropped it to the floor along with unbuttoning a few of the top buttons in my blouse, I also unbuttoned my sleeves so that it would make it easier for him to get straight to business once I got in there.

I removed myself from my delicate heels and tuck my hair loose from its confining bun, dropping the hair tie onto the floor right next to the empty heels. All of my stuff was discarded in relative groups and so it would make my escape a lot smoother and quicker after the night and selling my body out to the man inside the room.

Smoothing out my hair with my fingers, I closed my eyes, counted to ten and released a shaky breath.

Tentatively I moved to the door leading to the bedroom and knocked gently before twisting the knob and letting myself in. I turned around and closed the door, took one last breath and finally turned to see Edward sat waiting in a winged chair with a glass of whiskey in one of his hand.

He was fully clothed in his tailored designer suit, which designer I didn't know, but the quality, design and the general air about him hinted as much.

With a sigh, I made my way there and took the whiskey out of his hand, put it on the table next to us and landed myself in his lap.

I folded myself into the available space and latched my hands onto his shirt. I placed kisses along his jaw line and his neck, desperate to show him how much I need this and I didn't want to screw this up.

He toyed with my hips and drawn careless tiny circles into my hip bones.

Suddenly, he locked one of his hands onto my hair and pulled me back and placed his lips on the base of my throat.

"Good girl." His other hand came to stroke my neck with the back of his fingers and his head dipped again, this time towards the topper half of my chest and sucked in a hidden corner of my right breast.

"Good girl." He chanted again and pressed his lips into the side of my hair.

"Good girl." He kissed the side of my head.

He proceeded to give my ear a lick and went to the remaining buttons on my blouse and released them from their slits. He then found my bra and using his mouth he pulled the padding away from one of my tits and brought out a nipple. He bit down slowly and sucked it.

I moaned in hopes that the anticipation to the main event will be kept to the minimum. I caught myself on the arms of the chair and thrust my chest more towards him.

He bit down hard but quickly released me and swirled his tongue to quickly ease my throbbing pain.

I moaned again but this time Edward sighed.

"You know, Isabella, it is very off putting for a man to sense that their partner is trying to get it done as quickly as possible."

_Well, I don't fucking want to stroke your ego. _

He sighed again but picked me up and dropped me onto the middle of the bed. The bed bounced beneath me and so did my tits.

Begrudgingly, he went back to his whiskey, drinking it whilst he made his way out of the room back into the living space.

I looked around the room and cursed at myself.

_Now you've ruined your chance for yourself. Fuck what am I going to do?_

"Get out." Edward came back in and threw a bundle right into my chest.

I was shocked at first, being unprepared to the unexpected object but I quickly realised it was a rolled up bundle of one hundred bills and was held together by an elastic band.

After my performance I was expecting for him to throw me out, but not with a bundle of cash, and I was expecting him to say the words to firing me. But he remained silent and roughly nursed his fresh glass of whiskey.

I stared at him and the bundle of bills. Undecided, or rather, confused as to what was happening.

My eyes remained on the bundle for a moment before I quickly snatched it up and scrambled my way out of the room and closed the door to put a wall between me and Edward.

I quickly placed the bills on the bar and picked up my scarf and wrapped it around my neck. Covering myself against the weather in my coat and placing myself back into my heels. I was in haste but it didn't stop a nagging feeling from inside my chest.

It felt like I failed. And I didn't like the feeling.

Sighing, I discarded my scarf, my coat and my heels again and ran into the unlocked room.

I ran in there and headed straight into Edward and surrounded him into my arms. I leaned up and kissed his neck and jaw again, this time I jumped up and held myself around him by folding my legs around his waist.

I sucked on his neck and tuck his head downwards so that my lips could meet his.

He was slow to respond but I doubled my effort when I removed his suit jacket and climbed back down to the floor on my knees and unzipped his flyer.

My hands quickly searched through the confines of his trapped member and slid his cock out of his boxers.

Taking it in both my hands, I gave it stroke and squeeze before I licked the tip and earned a groan from his feral throat. I took him completely into my mouth and pushed him even further by placing my hands on his firm buttocks to charge him forwards.

I nearly gagged but I swallowed down the tears and began to bob my head up and down his length.

His erection was slowly coming on its way and his hands found themselves in my hair.

"Fuck," Edward cursed. "- look at your tear stained eyes." Edward noticed as his cock was still in my mouth, still pumping in and out and he reached to brush some of my fallen tears out of their path.

He quickly took his hard member out of my mouth and I perused a submissive position, sitting down on my knees and looking into the floor, hoping to show him that I'll do anything he ordered me to do. I wanted to satisfy him and make this good for him.

If he was going to pay for it, I might as well make it good.

He gotten onto one knee and took my lips in his, coaxing my tongue out to play with his. His hands secured themselves on either side of my head and held my still, allowing only his head to move and lead our kiss. My hands tucked at his hair and brought our bodies closer to each other.

Then, he moved away and turned his back on me as he stood, tucking crazily at his own hair.

I rose slowly and waited for his next action. Nothing.

Slowly, I tuck my shirt out of my skirt and unbuttoned the last two buttons and dropped my shirt on the floor, next came my skirt and they laid in a puddle next to me as I stepped out of my skirt.

I got back onto my knees and made my way towards Edward, through his fabric clad thighs; I smoothed my hands up and down his limbs and kissed the side of the thigh closest to me.

His gaze slowly landed on mine and my eyes met him from underneath my eyelashes. I kissed the side of his thigh again as we continued to stare at each other, measuring our next move and each others' next move.

Edward's eyes look troubled, there was something in him that was brewing and he looked as though he was troubled by that very thought. I looked down to the floor again and decided enough was enough. I had thrown myself towards him, he still didn't want me, there was no pleasing the man and no one should ever experience anything as degrading as I had just done.

I practically laid myself bare for the taking in front of him, gave him a deep throat blowjob, I stripped myself almost naked in order to tempt him, yet he made no more move. That was the bottom line.

I may have subjected to down grading myself in the first by agreeing to sleep with my boss. But I know what was shame, and there was no way I was going to put myself out there to be laughed at any more than I already did.

The roll of money he just tossed me should be enough to leave me afloat for a month or two, including medical bills back in England. If he happened to fire me after that night, I would be fine for the next sixty days.

Gently, I picked myself up from his side and walked towards my bundle of clothes to make sure I would be in decent form after I left the room to dress myself in the living space before leaving the hotel.

Tears pricked at my eyes, patronising my dignity and my shame. Why did I allow myself to do that to myself?

I was given a privileged upbringing, a good education and good parenting. How did I ever allowed myself to degrade myself like that?

_Fucking life._

Suddenly I was twisted back into Edward's firm chest by one of my arms, and he laid his head in the valley between where my neck and shoulders joined into one and he placed his lips upon the skin there. He gently nibbled and sucked as his fingers puckered my nipples from the confines of my bra and slowly massaged them, giving me a reason to moan in pleasure and he placed his legs in between my thighs, supporting my falling body.

He quickly unclasped my bra from my back and lowered his head to take a nipple into his mouth.

I arched myself into his wet mouth and begged for more.

"Beautiful." He whispered.

He turned me away from his front and forced bend me onto the bed, my hands supported the top half of my weight. He pulled my pantyhose along with my panties half way down my thigh and stuck a finger into my already-moist core.

He flicked my clit and elicited an indescribable desire in me. I moaned in response and heard the tear of a foil packet.

Ever so swiftly and quickly Edward's length was fully sheathed in me and I brought myself away from the bed and arched myself fully against Edward's front.

For a few moments we remained in a slow humping motion as we got used to the sensation of us joining together.

"Good girl." Edward's finger snaked around my hips and reached for my clit, slowly swirling and making me more swollen and excited for him. I continued to rotate my hips and drawing his member around my wet core, up-down, forwards-backwards. I whimpered when I explicitly felt the tip of his member somewhere forbidden and arousing.

"Good girl." Edward whispered again and licked the shell of my ear.

My buttocks felt his trousers, held up by his belt, burning into my skin as the friction of sex increased between us, the same with my back and some of the buttons in his shirt dug into my spine and tickled in some sensitive spots, making me shiver.

Edward held me by my throat firmly with one hand, but not suffocating me and held my pelvis in place by the other hand and started to drive into me with force and speed.

The sensation was wild and so was the raw energy flowing through my veins. I quickly found myself moving my hips to meet his speed and we slapped against each other.

The sound we made was erotic and the sense of him overtook my skin as I submitted to our animalistic behaviour. My heart was thumping like crazy and my pulse ran faster than in a marathon.

We moaned at each other and tugged against each other, hoping to find pleasure in what our bodies offered.

Edward eventually let go of my neck and held my pelvis more firmly by planting both his hands on my hips.

I bent back down forwards and held myself by my hands on the bed as the angle changed and my back arched once again in excitement. My mouth opened in exasperation as my breathing became rapid and the need for fresh oxygen was heavily on demand.

Edward's strokes became longer and harder and finally he stilled. I was glad for the rubber layer between us so I didn't have to deal with the mess later on.

We both shuddered and felt our release before he pulled out and discarded the condom in the waste bin somewhere in the room.

He then came back and kissed the hickey he gave me in between my neck and shoulders, inner corner of one of my shoulder blades.

By then I caught up in my breathing and tucked myself into a foetus shape on the edge of the bed and I was folded into a small shape as one side of my face rested on the sheets of the bed.

On impulse, I turned around and held onto Edward's shirt and pulled him onto the bed with me, bringing him to the headboard and laid him there, half sitting and half laying down as I straddled his thighs.

We stared at each other for a minute, both faces devoid of emotion.

And then I kissed him on the lips hard.

* * *

**In all honesty, I don't mind having my ego stroked in the form of reviews. Seriously, I could really do with as much as you all are willing to give.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:Stephanie Meyer created the twilight universe. The following story is in use of her property not intending to set flames.**

**Okay, last chapter was fast and speedily paced. Now it's going to be a slow burn. ****Swearing and lemons ahead.**  


**Hope you'll read it, like it, follow it, favourite it and review it?**

**29/09/2013 or 30/09/2013 depending on where you live in the world!  
**

* * *

At first I smashed our lips together, loving the roughness after the fuck we've just had but it eventually morphed into a more sustained rhythm as his tongue poked out to play and coaxed my throbbing lips to open.

Edward's arms rested on the bed by his sides and the only link between him and I was our mouths, teethes, tongues and chins and the occasional nose bump into each other.

Because of that, my body demanded more contact from him, already forming an attachment to my boss in every sense of the world.

First I allowed my hands to rest of each side of his hips, feeling for the dips and hardened curves, giving him a small squeeze. Edward groaned into my mouth and bitten down on my bottom lip and scrunched the cotton bed sheets underneath his fingers. Slowly I moved up his sculptured sides and worked my way across his chest towards the buttons of his shirt and popped them open one by one leisurely.

I chased his lips and deepened our kiss with my tongue as I finally entered his mouth and explored his territory and played with his tongue as he met me in the middle.

When his torso skin was finally available for the taking, I dipped my fingers on the surface with the lightest touch and stroked several areas at once.

Then, hoping to take him by surprise I plastered my naked skin to his naked skin and locked my arms around his neck and drove into his mouth with a moan due to the unplanned meeting of one nipple to another's other nipple.

Feeling the discomfit from the constraints of my garments, I removed my pantyhose and panties, landing them to the floor next to the bed.

Next, I relieved Edward from similar confinement and unbuckled his belt from his waist which much have previously dug into his skin due to the strange angle he was half sitting and half laying in. I stripped his dress pants from the top to the bottom and gently landed those onto the floor along with the discarded socks.

"Come back to me." Edward commanded from his position and looked at me with his stormy eyes.

I made my way back to his body and kissed a trail up to his neck, never nibbling, never sucking because he was not mine to mark. Just kisses and licks.

Finally Edward initiated contact and spread the insides of his hands on my back and held me close to him, shoulder to shoulder and my hands made their way to the dimples in his hips, loving the dips and tighter muscles near that area, nearer to his naval.

I take his manhood in one of my hands and sat on the middle of his thigh and began to stroke him whilst simultaneously kissing his plumped lips and our moans mixed together for an immeasurable amount of time.

In due time Edward's cock was ready to take me again and I found a condom in Edward's pant pockets lying on the floor.

I tore the packet open and slipped the protection over his throbbing and slightly angry looking manhood, but it wasn't long before I slid myself down on his length and my pussy accommodated the intruding cock.

My hands stabilised my motion and my body by planting themselves on Edward's shoulders whilst Edward cupped my buttocks with his big warm hands, also helping me over his cock with his strong arm muscles, contracting simultaneous near where our limbs met.

I dipped my head which allowed my hair to shield me and form a curtain to hide my face, focusing on watching where we joined and trying to do a better job at increasing speed and friction.

Unable to keep up with the building tension in my virginal muscles, I reached one hand down and rubbed myself out an orgasm.

In my orgasm induced haze, I landed most of my torso onto Edward, and only two things were clear to me; one, Edward's left nipple and my right nipple met again and it was a delicious sensation, secondly, Edward's hands were all over my ass and whilst I dragged out the movements of my hips to meet the needs of my post orgasm state, Edward continued thrusting his hips in smaller but more frantic rhythm and he finally found his release whilst he introduced me to another with the vibrations of his shaking erection.

When we caught up our breath and Edward's penis became flaccid, I reached for some tissue on the bedside table and removed the uncomfortable rubber over Edward's cock and cleaned him up and pulled the duvet from under to cover up most of his body.

I hopped off the bed and discarded the used condom with its previous precedent and went into the en-suit toilet to pee and clean myself up.

When I came out of the bathroom, I was expecting Edward to be asleep but he laid lazily on his stomach and one side of his attractive face on the pillow and watched me move from the bathroom door towards the side of the bed.

I kept his eye contact and sauntered onto the rug resting right next to the bed by his side and sat down on the floor near him.

Eventually, like a sleepy child Edward fought against sleep but after a little struggle with heavy eye lids, he fell asleep.

With that, I was finally given a quiet moment to contemplate over the events of the evening and its consequences.

I was going to have breakfast in the morning. May be bacon, with maple syrup and may be pancakes. I was going to pay back the bank some loans. I could afford one or two month's worth of rent. My bills will be paid up to date again.

My eyes averted up to my Edward and saw his eyebrows scrunched up together, almost as if he was contemplating over something in his dreams.

I didn't need to move homes, not from a half decent area to a rough area. I needn't be scared of going home at night to an aggressive community.

But now I was dirty. Unethical and lost all self respect for myself.

The evidence was leaking out of my opening for god's sake! How could I ignore the shame I brought onto myself!

Uncomfortable by the juice leaking out of me, I searched for my panties lying in a bundle with my pantyhose next to me on the rug and thread my legs just into my panties to put them on to cover me up and protect the rug from my filth.

I couldn't regret some of the pleasure Edward gave me, because it had been long since I was with a man. But the deal we've made. It was not something I could look back on. I hated it.

I wished I could be good enough and brave enough to leave that heavy bundle of hundreds there for Edward to take back later on when he woke up. But I knew all of it was going to be deposited into my bank account, eventually, save for a couple of hundreds which I could use for some groceries.

_But you've not earned for yourself. You're using these money for them, your parents._

Tears ran down my cheeks and I wanted to climb into a hole and die alone. I scrunched myself together and sobbed into the bed.

But after all of the adrenaline and rush of orgasms I slowly fought against sleep, but sleep won and I was engulfed in the comforting darkness of being unconscious. Seeking redemption somewhere else in the recess of my brain where my logic and self judgements were covered up by a haze of fog. Dreams were a good form of escape.

"Isabella... Isabella... Isabella..." A firm but gentle shake woke me from tiredness.

"Come onto the bed." Edward commanded and lifted me onto his side.

He settled the warm duvet around me and held me in his arms.

Just as quickly I was woken up I was back to sleep.

Next time I woke up Edward was not in bed.

I dismissed the discomfort of his unannounced departure and fell back to sleep.

Sometime later the door opened and I opened my eyes to check that Edward was coming back in.

He laid back onto the bed and stared into my eyes.

I fell deeper into my pillow and closed my eyes again.

Was he feeling the guilt as I did?

No, he was the one who suggested it. He was the almighty Edward Masen. He was a good successful cold blooded businessman, before this night he would have calculated every possible outcome of the situation; his satisfaction, my performance, the feelings and the risks.

_You're thinking too much Bella, go to sleep ._I told myself.

Then, room service rang for the morning call.

Edward reached for the phone off its hook whilst on his belly and answered it, making the shrilling noise to go away. He politely greeted the person at the other end and answered a few standard morning call questions, when asked about breakfast, Edward nudged me gently on my shoulders and I mellowly shook my head in reply. When the brief call was ended he replaced the device back to its hook and slumped onto the bed and his face planted first into the pillow.

A few minutes of peace later, Edward and I simultaneous sat up on the bed and rubbed the sleep out of our eyes.

"Morning." Edward's raspy voice was alluring, even in the morning.

"Morning." I turned to look at him.

There was a pregnant pause. Until Edward took charge of the situation the same way he did in the board room in front of a group of elite business men.

"Last night was a deal. Think nothing of it and continue as normal in office." Edward ordered.

"Yes sir." I met with his eyes and peered into the Lush green jungle, admiring the certainty in them.

Edward was a man of lethal danger and high intelligence. He was brought up to be a refined man and since he was young he was shaped to be person of great importance.

For him to take the risk of taking me to bed and jeopardy his reputation was not something I thought of when I first got interviewed to take on his secretary role.

As the moment slipped away from us, my hand held the sheets to cover my modesty- though I had nothing to hide from him anymore- and got out of bed to get ready for the day.

I wasn't very sure on what to do next, I knew what I needed to do when I was to pleasure my boss, but I didn't exactly plan far ahead so to contemplate how I should act on the morning after. I was reluctant over the deed to begin with. I didn't want to sell my body.

But I picked up every piece of my clothing, bunched them up in my fist near my chest and headed through the doors into the living quarters.

Suddenly I was foolish and cried.

I need to cry my heart out, but I couldn't do that when Edward was in the room behind me. I shook my head and ran towards the sofa where the rest of my stuff were. I dressed myself and made sure everything was extra secure- making sure that every part of me was covered and can not be seen by the world when I'll eventually get out of the hotel suite.

When I was done and was reassured by myself, I folded the duvet to leave it on the coffee table and left.

Outside of the hotel, I hailed for a cab and went straight to my apartment. Nothing was going to make me regret this. What I did last night was not myself. I could forget about it and move on. I had to move on.

That was what I told myself in the cab.

Until the vehicle stopped outside my apartment complex and I took out the bundle of bills Edward tucked at me last night. The money I needed in order to pay the fare.

The driver eyed my bundle and gave me a dirty look.

He knew exactly what I was up to late night.

All the fucking clues were there.

He picked me up in the early hours of morning outside an expensive hotel, I was holding a bundle of bills that I must have made in one of those fancy hotel rooms, I didn't take a shower so he could probably smell the stink of sex- I knew I could.

One conclusion: I fucked a wealthy man for a hell lot of money.

He didn't know however, I fucked my very wealth boss for a hell lot of money, I was very starved to death, I was not going to spend the money on a new pair of Jimmy Choo and I was going to send most of these money back to England where I'll never see this bundle of money ever again.

I diverted my eyes away from him and was thankful for my initiative to cover myself better, I felt more shielded knowing that no hickey was in sight and my lips were not swollen for him to see.

When he was satisfied that I gave him the right money for the fare I fisted my coat closer together, grabbed my bag and stepped out onto the pavement and headed my way back into my flat.

Once I was in, I started the coffee machine and pretended everything was the same in the morning routine apart from the part where I entered into my routine from the front door opposite to my usually bedroom room direction. It was easier to pretend everything was normal than trying to forget.

Focusing on the present and normal meant my mind was occupied with following routine routes and I didn't need to try to suppress any memories because I was focused on being normal.

Today at work I would be normal, as I will continue to do for the rest of my days- I would be professional and grit my teeth through this.

Now fully awake and dressed for work I gave the apartment a final sweep with the eye and was satisfied that everything was normal- nothing out of the place or out of the ordinary.

I took my bag and stepped out of my apartment, feeling grateful that I could grab some breakfast on my way to work.

Everything in the office was also normal, the way I left it yesterday when my guilt didn't consume me.

Files and papers were in order, the paper tray was piling up with the 'Ins', lots of documents laid on my table ready for me to sort them out and Mr Masen's appointment book was still as it was. Nothing was out of place and let's not let last night's memory come shrouding the work in the office.

Self pity aside, work began.

Edward Masen was an aloof businessman, he strive for independence and integrity. Everything under his direct management was never left half done or done half heartedly. He had an anal approach to everything. Everything had to be impeccable and immaculately executed.

Perhaps one of the reasons why Edward had so much need to achieve perfection and faultless operations was from the fact he came from one of the most well known family, not only in America but also in the world.

There was aristocrat blood from both his family, it was believed that there was some Spanish royal blood from Mr Masen's mother and then it was also rumoured that Mr Masen Senior's great grandfather was a Russian president in his life time. Those were some of the samples that circulated about Mr Masen's heritage. Though I doubt Mr Masen has had a Russian great great grandfather, the name Masen is not even Russian.

Constant analyses made by heritage experts were hard to keep up.

One thing for sure was that the Masen heritage was enriched by royal blood, power and aristocracy, the complete profile unknown but the Masen family was not one to flaunt their family tree.

With that sort of background it was not hard to guess the amounts of pressure placed on Mr Masen's shoulders, be it outspoken pressure or inexpressive pressure.

Mr Masen did use his family connections and money to build his empire, but nothing else was handed to him; no estates and no readymade companies. Everything under Edward Masen's empire was made using family connections and financial investment- but another rumour has it that it was Mr Masen's inheritance money from his uncle.

"Morning." Mr Masen's deep voice split through the cloud.

I immediately sat up straighter and replied.

"Morning Mr Masen."

"What is my schedule like this morning?"

"Board meetings from half nine to half ten Sir..." I continued to rumble on about his meetings and absentmindedly sought out his appointment book to check that everything I recall was correct. "...right until half past one when you'll have forty minutes for lunch. Should I order any refreshments to take you through the morning until your late lunch Mr Masen?"

I looked to him to read his orders.

He gave the refreshments a thought and shook his head.

"No, I'll be fine thank you Isabella. No need for refreshments apart from some coffee from time to time will be great. When my lunch begins can you come into my office please? Thank you." He nodded his head in thanks and headed into his office.

I was going to be normal and act like a professional secretary. Mr Masen helped me out in my times of need and I was going to repay him further with professionalism and continue to be an efficient secretary, if not more.

Mr Masen stayed in there until he came out for his string of morning meetings which I accompanied him to take down the minute details. When those meetings were over, Mr Masen headed back into his office to take an international conference call to settle an important affair in Europe.

I was grateful that the day began with mad meetings and conferences which didn't allow me the time to dawdle and think of inappropriate thoughts whilst I was in work hours.

But his call for me to meet him in his office at lunch was making me anxious.

I was scared of the consequences of my actions from the night before. He did assure me that I wouldn't be sacked for it, but how much could I trust him? Some men are known to going back on their words, not that I had known Mr Masen to do so, but why would he want me in his office when he told me in the morning to pretend nothing has happened and carry on as normal? I was not daft enough to assume that he called me in to discuss business or work; he would have spoken his mind there and then. The only thing that could be discussed otherwise would be about our night together.

So much for being normal.

By the time lunch for Mr Masen had arrived I had been to the bathroom to refresh myself and back at my desk ready to face him off.

Mr Masen opened the door and invited in me when he saw that I remained at the desk working as I waited until he summoned in.

"Take a seat." He said and gestured when I stood stiffly behind his chairs.

I broke out from the stiffness for a second or two before resuming the posture in the seated position.

"I want last night again." His eyes peered through his hands whist his elbows laid on the top of the table. He wanted sex again.

"I know I said everything is to resume to normal this morning, that is because I don't want to lose you in your position here at the office. And if you are still in need of the money, you'll have more money." He declared out loud and clearly.

If given the chance to have sex again with Edward again, I wouldn't hesitate, even for free. But when talked about the part involving the money, I felt dirty. That would be further prostitution if I agreed. But at the same time Mr Masen located my weakness and went straight for the kill. I needed money, more than what I got from last night.

And he knew exactly that.

"What is your answer Isabella?"He asked expectantly.

I puffed out my chest and turned my nose up. "Yes sir, I would like that."

* * *

**Not very well written, but it gets the points across... hopefully.**

**I would love to hear what you think, so review may be?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:Stephanie Meyer created the twilight universe. The following story is in use of her property not intending to set flames.**

* * *

Mr Masen's strong eyes didn't waver, the sharpness and intensity of his eyes told me that there were more to the deal.

"There's a few ground rules that we must follow." He declared after a few moments of silence.

I nodded in agreement though I had no idea what those conditions could possibly be.

"Everything remain professional, you can-not let this arrangement between you and I to hinder your daily work." Mr Masen leaned back into his chair and continued to stare at my face.

His face hard as he was in the middle of dealing with a serious situation.

"Absolutely." I replied- I didn't expect any special treatment coming out of this. Perhaps some extra money from those extra figures which I didn't need to send home, it will be used to help me get back on my own two feet again, and may be a bit more after all the debts and payments were all paid for.

"We will not disclose this agreement to others, but I don't expect you to sign a non-disclosure contract. Some things are never smooth in life." He added after some contemplation. "But if we are both to keep our mouths shut about this, we're both be saved from embarrassment and potential negative consequences. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

After reading about this kind of arrangement again and again in ladies literature, I thought it would be something compulsory for me to sign when coming into this agreement with Mr Masen, but it wasn't. Should it have surprised me that Mr Masen didn't do these conventional ideas?

No, Mr Masen was an innovation driven man, so it shouldn't have surprised me that he had decided not to go down the route. He didn't prefer the conventional course of actions, although he did not reject them- he just didn't favour them as much as the majority do.

"We are to stay committed into this without other partners at the side, sound fair?" His eyes went harder and I felt the piercing effect of his business persona.

"Yes, Sir. I can't imagine wanting to share myself like that. It's wrong."

Yeah, like this arrangement was not wrong itself.

"For now, this will be the last piece of detail and this final one is mainly on you. If, for any reason I believe that our arrangement has negatively impacted on your work, I have got the right to terminate our agreement straight away. And regretfully, I also obtain the right to dismiss you from your current position, do you understand? This is a measure to protect my company against potential incompetence, as you know, and I also appreciate, most of my success is your merit for helping me organize my schedule and many other details, if I feel that our work has suffered, it would only make sense to terminate what we have." He explained almost pleadingly, like he was trying to make me see the sense of it. And I understood perfectly.

But it was insulting for him to presume my work ethics could be devalued by becoming his whore.

"I understand, but I want to know that should this happen, which I'm sure it won't. Will I be granted the right to defend myself and to reason before you reach a verdict? Or else I'm left utterly unprotected and at your mercy in this situation Mr Masen." I can't help but spit out his name like it was rubbish after the indirect insult he just threw my way.

I wish I had more effective chips on my hands so that I wasn't getting into this deal completely at his mercy. All I had was my body; what Mr Masen had was money and power- both could easily ruin me should he decide I was not worth it anymore. I did not have the protection that Mr Masen had.

Even though I had a last resort of telling people of this arrangement which would result in Mr Masen's reputation being ruined, however, I could never do that.

Fundamentally, I would be announcing to the world that I was being Mr Masen's whore and people would easily come to the conclusion that I was a money digging whore. And in this situation, I am a money digging whore, minus being nasty- because I was only going to have sex with him to gain money.

Mr Masen's eyes were calculating as he assessed my proposition to his third condition.

"Fair enough, should that situation arise, I will discuss it with you before I take any final actions."

He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the top of his desk in a position I could only call casual.

"We will have dinner tonight and discuss the rest of the conditions. Are you free?"

His eyes sought out mine and I was instantly pulled into the green pools of melted emerald.

"Yes sir." I nodded.

"Good girl, now return to your position." He settled into an even more relaxed pose and waited for me to leave the room.

Feeling incapable of holding his eye contact, I dipped my head down and stared at the carpet as I moved towards the door and left his room.

Never could I have imagined that Mr Masen would ever want to have sex with me, probably in a female wet dream, but I never thought it would happen in real life and to do it again with him was even more unexpected.

Still, I didn't allow myself to be giddy as I was conflicted between the feelings of being ashamed and to be bedded by this beautiful man again sometime soon.

So instead, I tuck myself into my seat and doubled my effort on the files in the computer system- I was not going to let him to gain an excuse to accuse me of slacking off my work whilst being his whore.

But the thing was, the more I tried to concentrate and the more I tried to read clearly of the information being displayed in front of me; the more I wanted to skip all of it so that the night comes and I could be alone with him again.

Work was much too boring comparing to his body full of promises.

And there's also the doubt in my mind questioning his intentions.

Mr Masen was an asshole who was also very anal and clinical in all of his approach. He didn't strike me as the type to put pleasure before work, and to fuck a co-worker again after the first time was clearly against any professional ethics. At the end of this thought I wanted to question his intentions towards this new arrangement between us.

Perhaps he was playing me.

_Playing you and to actually fuck you are both unprofessional. Just go with the idea that he genuinely wants to fuck you again. _I argued with myself.

Humiliation was easily ensured. I thought dryly.

By the time office hours was over my head was blown to epic proportions trying to figure out Edward Masen.

He was not a perverted boss, apart from the part where he and I shared a bed- I would say that he was consumed by lust for one occasion, may be more if we did manage to carry through our latest arrangement.

He was a grown responsible man who ran a successful empire with a promising legacy behind him. Even his business ethics was good and pure for most of the time. It was hard to find a flaw in this man, and perhaps I was biased, but I couldn't find anything to thoroughly negate him on.

Edward Masen was flawed but I just haven't discovered how he was flawed yet.

I was just shutting down the computer when he came out with his business case, slightly worn looking designer suit and a mop of dishevelled hair.

In this moment he looked human. The toll of the day lying on his slight sagged posture and the tiredness in his eyes showed that the day was over and home was where he needed to be.

But with the blink of an eye, his posture was immediately corrected and he stared ahead towards me with new rebound.

It was impressive how he'd always mustered unknown energy from within to elevate himself during all kinds of situation which made himself so erect and ready. It was both intriguing and unnerving actually.

His corrected posture turned towards my desk and I suddenly felt like a deer caught in the fucking head lights. Bloody overly used idiom.

What do I do?

Smile and put my bloody thumbs up?

Grimace and pretend to type on my keyboard pretending to work?

If only I could be more consistent towards him. Every time he looked my way today so far had thrown me so far off the Earth's axis that I felt the sun's blazing heat and I would blush like my seventeen year old self!

_You've always blushed like a school girl. Don't deny it Bella._

"Yes?" I asked stiffly and held onto one of the arms to my chair.

"Dinner tonight, seven pm at the same hotel. I have placed a reservation. Due to the nature of this arrangement I can't come to pick you up personally. Shall I organize a chauffeur?" He asked, cautiously analysing my stiffened pose.

"I'm fine by that Mr Masen. I'll make my own way there, that's fine." I relaxed and sank a little into my seat.

Unexpectedly, he pulled himself towards my direction in a single stride and his eyes levelled with mine whilst he was on one knee on the door.

One of his hands was on my cheek as his eyes gazed into mine.

Then, he softly kissed me.

I savoured the moment and closed my eyes enjoying the pull and suction on my lips. At the same time I ignored the soar of the blood flow in my veins and grasped onto the arms of the chair tighter yet, my body sagged and welcomed the heat from Edward's body.

When the kiss was coming an end, I released a breath into Edward's mouth and was relieved when I was still coherent after he was done with me. Done with me only for or now, I hoped.

If he was going to back out of this after he had a more thorough think between the time I entered his office and now, I would be very disappointed in spite of my distaste to become his whore.

"We'll talk about this over dinner tonight." He promised and stood up to leave.

I felt obliged to also stand and I did just that and performed a semi bow when he made his way out of my reception area, into the waiting area for the elevator.

It goes without saying that I've been even more of a wreck as our dinner reservation lurked closer in time.

Mr Masen had left the premises at five on the dot and I ended up leaving at a time closer to six- mainly due to checking and checking over my work time and time over.

When I was completely aware of my surroundings again, I knew I needed to switch my computer back on to concentrate on something more sensible.

Now that he already doubted my working ethics, I had more the reason to work my ass off to show him that I was capable and better than anything he had.

After I made sure that everything was polished like shiny diamond with a dash of exploding dynamite, I packed my bag and left the office just a few minutes before six.

When I arrived back in my apartment I contemplated whether I had enough time to shower and change into something more impressing than my blouse and slack ensemble. In theory I had enough time to shower and, if I fancied, to do something to my hair and I would still arrive on time, down to the second.

Instead, I tried to plan everything down to the tee and put so much time and effort into planning that I never got to the actually physical part of it. My nerves were a wreck on the side so whatever I came up with was never a good solution which led to my extended internal conflict between whether to wash my hair first or my body first, and which order would cut some extra time for me to use.

_For fucks sake Bella, you've already had sex with that man. _

The moment froze for me and I stiffened. The weight of everything I've ever done wrong in my life so far seemingly had fallen on my shoulders.

I felt like a ripped off version of Mr Masen's earlier composition of the fatigue posture at home time.

Ten minutes after seven I arrived in the lobby of the hotel.

The big abstract painting behind the lobby counter was still as big and as vibrant in colour, the people here tonight were different from the previous night, yet at the same time, they all lived in the higher standard of life than the rest of us outside of those doors opened manually by the doormen.

One world changed into another through those doors. A portal between two distinct societies in the modern world.

_Fucking hell, my nerves are turning me into a poet._

The experience was surreal how I'd walked through this lobby for two consecutive days; both of them were to do something as shameful as selling my body- never mind the forbidden experience of having intercourse with _my boss_.

I can't regret some parts of it; it was good sex, but times like this when I was alone, I had all of the time in the world to think over the world's values and views of my shameful act. These times when I suddenly feel so small and so undignified despite the world around me doesn't know and may never have guessed unless I announced it onto public television, I can not shake of this feeling guilt yet at the same time I felt pride pouring some of its essence into my veins.

Edward Masen was a man of charm and lure. To have had him, even for once, was everything a woman like me could ever dream of.

I would be delusional to ever have the notion to have attempted to believe that I belonged with him- at any point in time.

He was an aloof man with much importance. He carried around this isolated air that made it hard for people to connect with him. Yet, when he wanted to be charming, his eyes would smoulder people alive and wrapped around his finger just the way he wanted them to.

It was with that thought that I sniffed a whiff of his cologne and felt one of his arms behind me, caressing around my waist and one of my arms; urging his body to mine.

"Are you okay?" He asked, almost concerned.

I was startled for a moment before I caught the tender tone of his voice and processed what was taking place as we stood there.

I thought due to the nature of the arrangement we were to make everything appear strictly professional?

"Yes." I replied. My body retreated to itself and I folded myself into myself, and turned around to face him, my body still wrapped in his arm.

I looked timidly upwards into his eyes and took some of my loose hair into the back of my ear.

I offered him a little forced smile.

"You didn't appear on time, so I went out to the front to see if I could spot you as you arrive."He offered as an explanation.

I nearly forgot what a time keeper he was. Everything had to be on time, and there'd best a good excuse if something or someone was delayed.

"Sorry, there was rush hour traffic on the way." I said as he guided me back in the direction of the restaurant and placed his closest hand on the small of my back.

"It's all good as long as you're here." Edward's words were particularly close to my ear and I wondered how close his mouth was to my ear and how it would look like to the casual observer of our public behaviour.

Somehow, I knew that Edward saw through my lie and he was aware that something else had caused my lateness, but he ignored it and accepted what I offered.

Edward effortlessly guided us towards a private table when we stepped feet into the restaurant and I noted that a bottle of champagne was resting in an ice bucket at the side of the table with two champagne flutes waiting to be served.

As we neared the table, Edward gently pressed me forward towards one of the two chairs and pulled it out for me to sit. Once I was settled, Edward went to sit in his own chair opposing mine.

Seconds after, the waiter came to serve us water and asked Edward if the champagne was to opened then, but Edward politely told him not to.

After that, the waiter brought us the menus and left us to decide on our dinner choices.

Throughout the whole time, we hadn't divulged into any of our intended conversation and it appeared the same as any normal professional dinner date would. Although I would admit to feeling a buzz cutting throughout my limbs; making me more aware of the surrounding people's actions and conversations.

For a few moments after we'd ordered, we enjoyed the presence of each other's company and observed the space we were surround in. Everything was strict yet casual- and that was only because of the small glimmer of smile coming from Edward's lips that has managed to make the casual situation work.

Sometimes I couldn't help it and tossed in a small timid smile of my own when I caught his eyes on my particular lips.

"It's quite noble how you are willing to get into this arrangement in order to help out your parents." Edward mentioned and I knew that the proper conversation has begun.

He was aware of my situation before our first time, which was last night. The cocky bastard hired a private investigator when he first knew of my working at The Volturi's, hence why he propositioned the first arrangement.

"I wish the circumstances are different." I looked intently on the glass of water, trying to find a finger print here or there.

"Unfortunately, I'm the ruthless businessman exploiting your weakness for some personal gain." He stared into my glass of water as well, perhaps trying to find a finger print on the surface like me.

"Well you didn't cause it, and you are indirectly helping to relief the situation by propositioning the arrangement and allowing me to have the money I need." I reasoned his logic with my own.

Suddenly, the glass of water was not as interesting and I focused on Edward's unruly bronze locks instead.

* * *

**Apologies** **for the badly written chapter (along with the lack of contents). **

**Bella was meant to reveal more about herself at dinner before I cut the chapter short. I do have snippets of what is to follow. But it is the end of the month, and since I'm updating I finally feel like this month has not been wasted.**

**Hope you've all had a good month. And thank you for the reception (favorites, follows and reviews) to the last chapter, I feel like I have failed you good people with this chapter which is lacking in substance.**

***NHS stands for National Health Service in the UK which is a free health care service to UK citizens. I haven't done the required research, and so, some of what is mentioned about Bella's parent's situation could be completely wrong. **

**31.10.2013**


End file.
